1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved fastening element and more particularly to such fastening elements for fastening components in an opening, and on a method, of fastening element in an opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known (German Patent Disclosure DE 196 47 086 A1), in an opening of an air flow rate meter that is used to measure the mass or flow rate of a flowing medium, to secure components, that is, a flow rectifier and a grid, axially in an opening with detent hooks and to achieve an axial compensation with spring elements. The spring elements are embodied integrally on the grid and are joined to the grid via a narrow connection region provided on an outer edge of the grid. The spring elements rest on a stop in the opening of the air flow rate meter. For permanent fastening and securing of the components in the opening, the flow rectifier has arrow-shaped detent hooks, which protrude radially outward somewhat past its outer face, and which can snap into an encompassing groove provided in the inner wall of the opening. Upon introduction of the flow rectifier into the opening, the spring elements are deformed elastically and exert a spring force on the flow rectifier. When the flow rectifier reaches its installation position, the detent hooks snap into the groove and permanently hold the flow rectifier in the opening with the aid of the spring force of the spring elements. The disadvantages arise that the spring elements have to be produced and mounted individually, and that elements second, namely the detent hooks, are necessary in order to fasten the components permanently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,059 discloses an open form of a ring embodied in undulating form for use in a coupling element. However, in that case only the spring action of the ring is exploited. It is widely known for components to be fastened in an opening with a spring ring or spring disk and a snap ring on an opposed face end of the component.
The fastening element of the invention and the method, has the advantage over the prior art that in an especially simple way, at least one component can be fastened in an opening. A further advantage is considered to be that the use of a single element for the fastening, that is, for the axial securing, which at the same time accomplishes an axial compensation, for the at least one component accommodated and resting completely in an opening of an air flow rate meter, reduces the number of elements from two to one. This lowers the production costs. Furthermore, the need to check for the presence and operability of one further element is dispensed with. The compact construction of the fastening element makes easy installation possible and thus enables a high degree of automation. This leads to a further reduction in installation times and production costs. The tools required to mount the fastening element are in part already present or are very simple and therefore inexpensive.
It is advantageous to use the fastening element with a closed ringlike form, because this makes for easy manipulation upon installation. It is also advantageous to use the fastening element with an open ringlike form and a certain outer edge length, as a result of which very secure fastening can be achieved even under very high shaking stresses.